


Afterlife Dating

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eduardo and Mark are just total messes, Eduardo cries, Hugs, Jon's a ghost, M/M, Memories, Rainy Days, Songfic, but no one can see him, could be read as platonic or romantic, he misses Jon a lot, plays with your feels, this is totally inspired from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: ‘There’s so much we could do if I wasn’t dead.’Jon watched anxiously, his ghostly form remaining hidden from anyone around. It was unfair. It wasn’t right that he was stuck here, watching his friends suffer, watching them cry over him. He never knew anyone could’ve cared this much for him, but even without his earthly body, he could still feel pain. He could feel the aching, longing sensation make its way in waves through his spirit, like water washing over him. It hurt, especially to see people he cared so much about, people he loved and saw regularly on a daily basis, wonder why it had to be him. Why was /he/ gone? They’re living in regret, not even knowing that he is still there, caring for them.//Jon takes a backseat to the world as he watches his friends struggle to live without him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song this fanfiction is based off of, is called Afterlife Dating by Teen Suicide. It's a really pretty song, and I highly recommend you check it out! Anyway, please enjoy :'3

 

_‘ **There’s so much we could do if I wasn’t dead.** ’_

 

Jon watched anxiously, his ghostly form remaining hidden from anyone around. It was unfair. It wasn’t right that he was stuck here, watching his friends suffer, watching them cry over him. He never knew anyone could’ve cared this much for him, but even without his earthly body, he could still feel pain. He could feel the aching, longing sensation make its way in waves through his spirit, like water washing over him. It hurt, especially to see people he cared so much about, people he loved and saw regularly on a daily basis, wonder why it had to be him. Why was _he_ gone? They’re living in regret, not even knowing that he is still there, caring for them.

 

Jon sifted through the air, floating next to Eduardo, who sat by the window, watching the hazy mist and fog of rain coat the glass as a loud crack of thunder sounded in the distance. The day was dark and sullen, much like the tired man’s eyes were, as he stayed still, drinking his warm coffee and watching the rain pour. The house was quiet, despite the pattering of rain harshly coming down on their roof. Jon could vaguely recall a recent memory, one of rain.

 

 

 

 

 

_‘ **We’d go for walks in the rain if I had legs** ’_

“Come on...! I don’t wanna go outside by myself! It’s only fun if we’re all together!” Jon whined, already in his rain coat and boots, completely set to go out in the muddy yard.   
  
Eduardo growled, sighing loudly. “I already told ya, I ain’t going outside in the rain with yous guys! That’s asking for a cold or something. And besides, I don’t wanna go out, lookin’ all stupid in front of those douchebag neighbours.” Eduardo retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

 

Jon could feel himself tearing up slightly in a childish way, immensely just wanting to make something fun out of what seemed to be such a drab and boring day. Who cares if they got sick later? All that mattered was now.

 

“B-B-But Eddie!” Jon whined louder, hoping to guilt trip the stubborn Mexican. “Mark said that he’ll play too when he comes home! But he’s coming home late. I’m worried he’ll come home too late and it’ll stop raining…” The blue shirted male whimpered out, his bottom lip beginning to quiver at the thought of missing the perfect rainy day.

 

The taller male felt himself at a loss for argument when he noticed the terribly saddened expression of his roommate, as he let himself give in.“Arg, fine fine, whatever. As long as it’ll get you to shut up.” Eduardo replied finally.

 

It wasn’t even a minute before Jon was out their door, running around in the muddy, damp yard, splashing around in puddles. Eduardo had a more… lame approach. He stepped out, glaring around as he audibly heard the sound of the rain pelting him. He hated this, as opposed to Jon, who would never get tired of the boundless energy the sound gave him, or the feel of the cold breeze brushing his skin. “Eeeeeedddiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee.”

 

“What, what? I’m out here, ain’t I?” He asked, attitude dripping heavily on his every word.

 

Jon flopped back into a puddle, the mixture of wet sloppy rain and dirt spewing from the weight of his body hitting the ground. “You gotta try to have fun! Try jumping in a puddle!!” He giggled as he jumped up, hopping around in the moist grass, enjoying the mushy sensation and squelch of the soil beneath his feet.

 

Eduardo tapped his foot gently in a puddle, his gaze fixated on the little ripples his foot and the rain gave across the top. A small smile crept onto his face as he got the most devilish grin, stomping his foot down in the puddle, feeling the sense of power flood him. He could destroy any puddle or piece of mud he wanted; he felt like a god. He ran across the yard, kicking the mounds of dirt and watching them soar across their yard before he slipped, falling back into a puddle, the water leaking into his coat and soaking his jacket. Normally, he would’ve angrily grunted and started yelling at Jon. It would’ve been his fault for coming up with this ridiculous idea, and his fault for making Eduardo come outside and get his clothes dirty. But honestly, he was having too much damn fun.

 

As Eduardo stared at the almost black sky, watching the rain come down, Jon ran over, belly flopping onto the taller. “Cuddle puddle!” He screeched out, squirming around ontop of the green shirted male. Eduardo released a loud ‘oomph!’ before laughing like a maniac. No matter how much he wished it wasn’t so, he was super ticklish, and Jon knew that better than anyone. Jon lifted up Eduardo’s rain coat, tickling him as he just squirmed around in the mud, his shirt becoming sopping wet. There was no hope for the survival of it.

 

Eduardo, being the top dog he was, would not let this fly. He was better than EVERYONE at EVERYTHING! He quickly tackled Jon, flipping them over and ripping off Jon’s rain coat. He did _NOT_ hesitate to race and dance his fingers all over Jon’s body, making the blue shirted boy squirm roughly in the mud, attempting to back away into the brown abyss but failing miserably and just feeling the wet dirt and grime begin to coat his skin. They laughed and play fought for what felt like hours before Mark came home and _dived_ right in.

 

 

 

 

 

_‘ **But I only have bones** ’_

Jon could feel himself just radiating with happiness from reminiscing in such a memory. It was perfect. It was probably one of his most favourite memories, if he were to choose. It was just so wonderful, the way Eduardo actually opened up, and had fun with him, and then the way all 3 of them were, together, enjoying each other’s company. His line of sight drifted to the exact spot where it happened, his soul tingling with delight. The nostalgia almost made him sad, as his thoughts shifted to remind him how he’d never get to feel that again. He’d probably never get to see Eduardo smile like that again, if things continued the way they were. He wondered if Eduardo was remembering the same thing, and if he felt the same way Jon did. Maybe it was just a memory that only Jon took to heart…

 

The Mexican scrunched his face, a pained expression beginning to surface on his face as he looked down a moment. He breathed harshly before standing up, keeping his eyes shut as he turned around. Jon didn’t move, as he watched his friend with a sad expression. He never intended to cause them this much pain, but he can’t go back. If he could, he would’ve been standing somewhere else; anywhere else, if he had known that it’d make the difference between him living with his friends and him existing with his friends.

 

_‘ **And soon they’ll have turned into dust** ’_

 

Eduardo stepped forward, walking straight through the figure of his ghostly friend he’s failed to notice. Jon could feel the sadness lurch in his nonexistent heart, wishing he could give some sort of proof that he was here, or figure out some way for his friends to see him but he couldn’t. He was virtually nonexistent. 

He watched his friend escape into the dark hallway, leaving him behind as he silently shut his door. Jon hesitated following before turning back to look at the spot he once sat in. There was the mug the green shirted male always drank out of. But there was something next to it. Eduardo must’ve been holding onto it as well.

 

Out of curiosity, the ghost lurched forward just a bit, looking closer at the item, before noticing it was a picture of him. “Oh Eddie…” He whimpered to no one in particular, feeling his form begin to dissipate from the intense stress and pressure of his roommate’s sadness.

 

\----

 

_‘ **I can only see you from far away** ’_

Eduardo exited his room, his feet dragging across the carpet as he hardly put any effort into living. He never did anything, any more. He only woke up, maybe watched some television, and then carried on to bed. Jon couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Eduardo actively join Mark at the supermarket. Even Mark was practically a zombie now too though; only going out when necessary, never doing anything of interest. It broke Jon’s heart how lethargic his friend’s had grown.

 

As Eduardo entered the kitchen, Jon couldn’t help but float around the male, swirling his ghastly existence around him, attempting to get some form of reaction. But nothing happened. He put on a pot of coffee, as Jon did little flips, hoping he could be seen, noticed. It came as no surprise when nothing happened. They were all just going through the motions. Everyday, it was the same. Eduardo would wake up and just come in to make coffee, as Jon would bend over backwards attempting with all his might to be seen. But nothing ever changed. Nothing ever happened. It was all in vain.

 

_‘ **How I wish I could get out of this grave** ’_

 

The timer beeped, as the green shirted man grabbed his coffee, turning around and almost dropping his mug. When did Jon’s picture get on the counter? He could feel his heart begin to race as he trembled, gathering up all the courage he had not to cry. He was a man. He was tough. Though, it’s not like anyone was here to watch him or make fun of him for it…

 

Jon could see the visible struggle Eduardo was having between wanting to give in to his emotions and cry, or be strong and not show any emotions. He felt guilt that his roommate had _always_ been this way. There was _always_ a battle between feeling, or not showing it. And it was _always_ evident, when he was mean to Jon, that’s why he forgave him. He just knew that Eduardo had been brought up to believe emotions were a sign of weakness. He just had trouble expressing them, and Jon understood that. It was okay.

 

He only wished he could comfort him in his time of need…. He wanted to scoop Eduardo up in his arms, and tell him it was all okay, and hear that Mexican’s scolding voice telling him how he’s not a charity case, and that he doesn’t need anyone to take care of him, he could take care of himself. And even though Eduardo’s tone would be mean, Jon would know he truly appreciated the efforts.

 

_‘ **We could fall in love** ’_

 

Jon chuckled slightly in sorrow at the thought, as the man began to break down, letting out the downpour of melancholy and regret. “Y-You weren’t supposed to leave me…. How could you have just gone..?? It wasn’t supposed to be like this! Y-You didn’t deserve it! You didn’t deserve it…” Eduardo said to himself, as he stared at Jon’s picture, his hand reaching forward to grab the portrait as the tears fell onto it. “You were my buddy!” He sobbed, calling out for his friend’s return.

 

“Why was it you? I-I didn’t mean it.” His shoulders quaked harder as his body grew more and more tense with each passing second. His breathing became sharper as he hugged the picture. It was unfair. Why him? Why’d _Jon_ die? He didn’t deserve it. He was the nicest person he knew, yet he was taken away from him.

 

If only he knew how similarly Jon felt… How much pain Jon felt when watching him, cry every day. It’s been months, and yet they still act like it was yesterday. It was horrible, and his soul just burned in agony when he saw them act this way. Eduardo was right. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

 

The ghost swished forward a bit more, coming up behind his friend. He couldn’t hold himself back, as he leaned in, hugging Eduardo from behind. He held on tight, squeezing the male as lovingly as he could. He felt his soul drum with longing, as he gave a weak smile. Eduardo gasped at the touch, immediately recognizing the sensation and the warmth, his eyes going wide and his body going rigid when the felt the hug. He knew just who it was, he would’ve recognized that hug out of a thousand. He felt his heart hurt in nostalgia and recognition, as he stayed as still as possible to keep it going as long as possible.

 

_‘ **But soon I’ll have turned back to dust.** ’_

 

Jon heard the gasp and retracted almost immediately in sheepishness. He… He just…. He couldn’t egg this kind of suffering on. He wouldn’t always be there to comfort them… And he couldn’t lead them on with that false hope. His spirit shook with unease and fear as he began to dissipate once more, disappearing completely in response to the intense weight of emotion that his spirit couldn’t handle.

 

As soon as Eduardo felt the touch leave him, he looked at the picture in disappointment, tears springing to his eyes once more. He clenched his fists, slamming his hand down on the counter.

 

“Buddy…. I-I…. I know you’re there. And if you are… I’m..” He hesitated, stuttering from his constant sniffling and buildup of emotions, speaking to no one as his voice shook in sorrow. “I’m sorry… I always loved you…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> But nobody came...


End file.
